Many companies use data centers to provide web services to users. Data centers include servers and other computing devices that can provide various services to client devices that users are using. In one example, the data centers host websites in which users can connect to a video delivery service to request videos for delivery to client devices.
The video delivery service would like to provide the best possible service to users. To make sure the service is working properly and has not suffered any degradation, the video delivery service may measure web services' responsiveness constantly to detect any performance degradation and/or breaches of users' service level agreement (SLA) latencies. Generally, data centers will perform their own tests individually. This, however, may not efficiently use the computing resources of each data center.